


Don't Be That Guy

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/M, Revised Version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There was always that one guy at the bar. The one that drank too much and got loud, obnoxious, and handsy. Alexa hated dealing with those guys.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be That Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted last year and since revised.

There was always that one guy at the bar. The one that drank too much and got loud, obnoxious, and handsy. Alexa hated dealing with those guys. 

Tonight it was a stout man with a beard and glasses, she'd heard some of the regulars call him Bill. Bill had been drinking double whiskey shots for the past hour and every time she brought him his order his behavior degraded a little more. 

Not a second too soon the bartender hollered for last call and Alexa brought Bill his final double shot of the night. 

"Double whiskey shot, enjoy." Alexa said in her most chipper waitress voice, placing the glass on a napkin in front of him. She'd hardly gotten the sentence out before the man, 

Bill, had downed the shot and slammed the glass onto the table. 

"Why don'tcha bring me another, eh sweet cheeks." He slurred, before reaching out with fat fingers and pinching Alexa's ass.  
She jumped at the pinch, reaching back and putting a hand over the spot he'd just pinched. 

"Listen Mister, Hunter already said last call so you've just been served your last drink of the night. Put your hands on me again and you'll be served with a lifetime ban from the bar. Now, I suggest you call a cab and go home." Alexa said sternly, blue blonde hair flipping behind her as she turned on her heel to leave. 

Before she could take two steps Bill reached out with his large arms and pulled Alexa down onto his lap. The smell of cheap whiskey and even cheaper cologne assaulted Alexa's nose causing bile to rise in her throat. 

"Come on baby, don't be that way. I can show you a good time. Make you feel real nice." He said, as his hand found her thigh and began to travel up, up, up until it reached the hem of her gauzy skirt. 

Alexa smacked her hand down onto Bill's, halting its progression. She quickly sized up her situation, the bar patrons had cleared out and Hunter was nowhere to be seen, leaving her alone with Bill. Alrighty then. She could handle this; she was a grown woman. She grabbed one of Bill's meaty fingers and yanked it backwards as hard as she could before scurrying off of his lap. 

"Ahh what the fuck? You broke my finger you little bitch!" Bill shrieked in pain. His other hand came down to strike Alexa but before the blow could connect a man (a very tall man) stepped between them and caught Bill's hand. 

He spoke in a low, threatening tone, "Put your hands on this woman again and it’ll be more than your finger that's broken. Now get outta here before I _make_ you get outta here." He shoved Bill backwards into the table, upending it and putting Bill on his ass. 

Bill struggled to his feet and stumbled away but Alexa hardly noticed as she took in the man who'd saved her butt. The guy was well over a foot taller than her, even in her heels, and he had shoulder length dark hair. He was wearing dark jeans and a denim vest and his arms and chest were covered with tattoos. He looked meaner than Bill no lie, but Alexa knew that she was safe with him. 

"Are you ok?" He asked.

Alexa gave a relieved chuckle. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for your help. I really appreciate it. How can I thank you Mr...?" 

"Baron. Call me Baron."

Alexa smiled brightly. "Okay Baron. What can I do to thank you?" 

Baron seemed to think it over for a moment before replying "There's a Waffle House down the street and I could really go for some hash browns. You in princess?"  
Alexa seemed to smile even brighter than before, so bright it was almost blinding. "I'm totally in. Just let me grab my purse." 

Maybe, just this once, dealing with THAT guy would turn out to be a good thing.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still majorly in love with Corbliss and the shortage of it saddens me. If you enjoyed this piece, let me know!


End file.
